1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the production of scents in conjunction with the display of video images
2. Description of Prior Art
There have been different attempts to produce scent in conjunction with moving images. The one generalization which can be made is that in contradistinction to this application all other related patents work by dispersing the scent into the air. This would mean that the scent had to be distributed throughout the entire volume of air of the room in which the viewer was seated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,749,187, the viewer sits in a movie theatre whilst a blower disperses scent from a tank into the entire theatre. There can be more than one tank used so that more than one fragrance is used. The valves are either hand operated or driven by solenoids. The actuating mechanism was a lever which follows precut grooves in the edge of the film.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,144 describes a system for producing scent in conjunction with images on a television. A signal is encoded into the broadcast TV signal by using a small focussed light in the original image field. The signal is decoded on the receiving end with a decoder which then triggers the release of different scents from valve controlled containers with the help of a blowing system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,959, there is a film reader which consists of photocells which are activated when the portions of the film with preprogrammed perforations occur. The activation of the photocells in turn leads to the activation of a mechanical gear and cam system which then in turn activates switches. The switches then activate solenoid operated valves which allows compressed air to enter the designated scent containing chamber. Then the scent is dispersed into the air.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,452 there are motor driven cells mounted on a wheel. The cells have valves which can be connected to rigid tubing overriding the cell. The tubing is solenoid activated. The cells are placed on a rotating table in a predesignated way.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,049 describes a system for movie theaters to disseminate scents coordinated with the movies. This system uses a train of fragrance xe2x80x9cbatteriesxe2x80x9d. The batteries are pulled along in a predetermined sequence. When the designated battery comes underneath a valve system the scent from that battery is drawn into the ventilating system and dispersed into the theatre.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,438 another device is described to distribute scent into a movie theatre. Again there are scent containing cartridges which are moved into position to be in line with a ventilating system so that the scent is dispersed. The authors give a wide range of thresholds for scent detection 10 exp 4 to 10 exp xe2x88x923 mg/100 m3. This wide range of concentration underscores the difficulty of maintaining a consistent scent threshold when the scent is to be distributed throughout a room.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,030 there is another system of scent cartridges which are lifted one by one from a rotating wheel up to a duct system which blows air through it and then distributes the scent laden air into the room. The duct connects with a vent system which leads to the backs of theatre seats at a cinema where it is then emitted into the air. The system is computer controlled. The scent is in solid form.
The final U.S. Pat. No. in this list is 4,629,604. This is a multiaroma cartridge player. It consists of a partitioned box with individual heating elements for the different partitions which heat the separate scent discs in each partition. The scent discs are mounted on one cartridge which is loaded into the player as one unit. The system is controlled by an electronic interface which is connected to a video player.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,438 it is stated the invention is based on the recognition that, in order to obtain a controlled distribution of odour, as little of the odorous substance as at all possible has to be introduced and the odorous substance has to be quickly removed again . . . xe2x80x9cThis highlights a problem common to all the systems described in this prior art section. The problem is that all these systems must disperse the scent into a relatively large space (eg. a room or movie theatre). This puts a great demand on the system.
The first demand is that the system must distribute a relatively large amount of fragrance into an open space. Because concentrations in the delivery unit have an upper limit this can only be accomplished by using relatively high volumes of scent laden air. The second demand is mixing. The system must deliver the scent uniformly distributed throughout the room simultaneously to all parts of the room. Anyone familiar with diffusion and convention phenomena knows that accomplishing this feat even in a modest size room is difficult. The final difficulty is being able to change over from one scent in the room to a different scent as rapidly as the scenes on the screen change.
The purpose of this invention is to expose the viewer of electronically reproduced pictures to combinations of scents which correspond to the scene being shown. More specifically the invention can be used to provide the user with the specific mixtures of scents which they would detect at their nose had they actually been in the scene which is being displayed. Thus the invention provides for an entirely new form of virtual reality. The term xe2x80x9colfactory virtual realityxe2x80x9d will be used to refer to the function of this patent which is to simulate the aromatic sensory effect of a scene.
The ability to successfully achieve this goal is contingent upon the following unique objects and advantages of this system.
The first object and advantage of this system is its ability to carry mixtures of scents to and then away from the user""s nose using an enclosed conduit. The use of a conduit is unique. All prior inventions have relied upon convection and diffusion through air in an open space carry scent to the video viewer.
The second object and advantage of this system is its ability to rapidly change from one scent to another with a minimum amount of air flow. Because of the use of a closed conduit very small volumes of air can carry all the necessary scent molecules to the user""s nose. Because of the small carrier air volumes the rate and duration of scent delivery to the use""s nose can be precisely controlled. Thus the rate of change of scents can be very rapid. This invention is unique in that the scents provided to the viewer can change as rapidly as the video scenes displayed to a viewer. No prior inventions can achieve this because open air diffusion and convection is so much slower. In addition removal of the scent away from the user is also much slower. Thus prior inventions have never been successfully used for combining scents with moving picture viewing.
The third object and advantage of this invention is to provide a system which can be operated in conjunction with a wide range of media. This includes movie theatre projectors, television and VCR players, radio, computer programs (including games, CD ROM images and movies), books (and other text displaying devices), and for use with aromatherapy systems, perfume point of sale in conjunction with video, and perfume formulation systems.
The fourth object and advantage of this system is the ability to blend multiple scents together. The blending is unique because of the use of precise proportional flow control in a closed conduit system. In this way the precise mixture of concentrations which are created are maintained all the way to the viewers nose. No prior art can provide for this. Each individual scent in the blend can adjusted in magnitude so that a wide variety of sensory impressions can be created. For example the location of a pine tree or fireplace or man holding a drink can be adjusted to seem near or far by adjusting the magnitude of flow of the individual components in the blend.
The fifth object and advantage is the provision of a unique set of algorithms to control the delivery of complex mixtures of scents through a closed conduit system. More specifically the algorithms allow for the simulation of a wide range of scent producing environments. The algorithm enables the system produce the same concentrations of scents at the viewer""s nose which would be produced in the actual scene which is being displayed at any given time. The algorithms are based on derivations from the physical laws which apply to convection and diffusion of the scent molecules in the gas phase. Thus these algorithms allow for the creation of a virtual reality device for scent.
This is the first such virtual reality device which can accurately emulate scented environments. This is because it can simulate the scent produced by a complex environment containing many scent producing objects. In addition it can simulate the scent produced by an object based on complex conditions such the movements of the scented object to or away from the observer. Finally, other features can be emulated such as the scent the observer detects at different temperatures or different degrees of air movement.
The sixth object and advantage is to provide special apparatus to deliver scent filled air directly to the users nose. The invention provides for three possible types of nasal interfaces which are in close proximity to the video viewer""s nose. All three interface are unique in that they not only deliver the scent rapidly to the wearer""s nose but then rapidly withdraw the scent away from the wearer""s nose. The interfaces are specifically designed to control the diffusion of scent to the wearer""s nose.
The seventh object and advantage is to provide a unique mechanism to electronically count the number of NTSC (National Television Standards Committee) signal frames (or other comparable analog video signal conventions) of an incoming video signal. There is no such known system. By utilizing characteristic features of the analog signal train, the individual frames can be counted. This is used to enable the synchronization of the video signal with the delivery of scents to the user. However it can be used in many other applications where it is useful to count the number of NTSC or comparable analog signal video frames which have passed.
The eighth object and advantage is to provide for a new multi-array valve system which allows for complex mixture of gas or liquid streams. The multiarray valve system uses dynamic alloy wire to activate a gang array of flapper valves.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.